Hikari
Hikari is Baku-Cool's Haos Aranaut in Bakugan: Wind Tamer. Her Battle Suit is a Haos Defendtrix and her Mechtogan is Thrash. She also has a MechFrame called Luna. Her full name is Hikari Platinum Tornadus ''(Formerly ''Hikari Platinum Asteria). Hikari is the Bakugan deuteragonist in the series. Her children are Diamond, Light, Wind, Claws and Bolt. Information She is incredibly loyal to Splice often noting that she will defeat her opponents in the name of the Hurricanian Bakugan when she battles. Her whole body sparkles like platinum. Hikari is a skilled fighter with offensive abilities, defensive skills, speed and reflexes. Hikari is also equipped with a unique ability to emit an electromagnetic field from her hands. Personality Hikari is Splice's girlfriend, showing compassion for him and BC. She is also in a cheerful, energetic mood a lot. In battle, Hikari is very compeditive, making a big deal out of losing. At one point, Hikari even says "winning is everything". Hikari also has a friendship with Glider, due to their friendly attitudes. Notable Quotes *"It's time to light it up!" *"Splice, Spatterix... DON'T GIVE UP!"- Hikari encouraging Splice and Pyrus Spatterix *"Be ready for a few sparks." *"We're losing here, get away before you suffer"- Hikari convincing Subterra Stronk to exit the brawl History In Spark it Up!, , Hikari debuts. BC recieves a Haos Aranaut from home, who easily gets on with him. Aranaut introduces herself as "Hikari" and helps Stronk with training. As he and BC watch, Splice drools over Hikari's battle moves. Hikari was also shown to be very energetic, never tiring out. Hikari later drools over Splice's battle moves when he trains Stronk. 'Ability Cards' *'Shiny Shield': Adds 200 Gs to Hikari and nullifies all of the apponent's abilities. *'Ninja Spiral': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Hikari. *'Commando Spurr': Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Haos Phaser': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Mirage Sun': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Hikari. *'Shining Hook': Adds 600 Gs to Hikari. *'Light Throwdown': Withdraws all Battle Gear from the opponent's arsenal. *'Andromeda Sunblast': Subracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Ninja Fantasma': Adds 600 Gs to Hikari and subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. *'Thunder-Bolt Blaster': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Hikari. *'Thunder Cannon': Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent and nullifies all of their abilities. *'Luna Blaster': Adds 700 Gs to Hikari. *'Flashing Slayer': Allows Hikari to use the opponent's abilities. *'Combustion Impulse': Adds 400 Gs to Hikari and nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Deep Descending': If the opponent is a Darkus Bakugan, Hikari automatically wins. *'Haos Slayer': Removes the opponent's support piece from the battle. *'Poison Punch': The opponent loses 50 Gs each time he/she activates an ability (this card cannot be nullified). *'Shiny Thunder': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *'Shining Cannon': If the opponent is a Haos Bakugan, Hikari adds all their Gs to herself and prevents them from activating Ability Cards. *'Luna Commando Fantasy': If the opponent is not a Haos Bakugan, they cannot add supporting pieces to the battle and if they try to increase their G-Power, Hikari absorbs that power and returns the opponent back to their base level. If they try to subtract power from Hikari, she will be returned to her previous G-Power. The card will also allow Hikari or an ally to take turn 1 in every round. Trivia *Hikari apparently has a fasination with tall buildings, as shown when she looks at the Hurricanian Castle. *Hikari's name comes from 光, light in Japanese. **Her name also comes from a "bullet line train" in Japanese. *She is the only one of BC's Haos Bakugan that does not secretly wish to kill Pyrus Spatterix, who annoys the others very much. Gallery Picture_26.png|Hikari with Battle Crusher 299px-Haos_AN.png Hikari Human Form 2.png|Hikari's human form Category:Bakugan Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Baku-Cool Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Protagonists Category:Shining Brawlers Category:Earth Bakugan Category:Project Hurricanos